Lost and Happy About It
by HarmonyDove13
Summary: A short scene where Poppy and Branch are on their way to meet up with the Snack Pack at a campsite, but get lost on their way there. Inspired by some of the lyrics from the song All Too Well by Taylor Swift. Oneshot.


**Okay, so I listen to a lot of Taylor Swift music. I don't know if any of you have heard her song "All Too Well," but if you have then you can possibly understand why I imagine Poppy singing it while packing up all the pictures of her and Branch after a rough breakup. (And then he comes back and apologizes, because my heart is fragile.) ;) Anyway, this is inspired by the part where she's singing about "singing in the car, getting lost upstate." I couldn't help writing it, but who** **doesn't love some Broppy fluff? Please read and review, but no flames. Thanks! :)**

* * *

"You know we're lost, right?"

"Mm-hmm. I know. Just like I knew five minutes ago, and five minutes before that, and five minutes before that. Now stop interrupting!" Poppy responded, and went straight back to belting out the sunny song on the radio at the top of her lungs.

"Well, it's just, you're so cheerful. Are you not grasping what 'lost' means?" Branch said, looking up at his girlfriend from the map in his lap.

"I know what 'lost' means. It means we don't know where we are and it could take us hours and days to find our way to the campsite. But _that_ means that we get to keep on randomly driving and singing for as long as it takes! Yay!" she replied. "So seriously, stop interrupting. Join me!"

"No, Poppy. I have to figure out where we are! How is singing going to help us know where we are?" he said, going back to studying the map.

"Why are you so _booooooriiiiiing_?" she whined, cocking her head at him as she drove.

"I'm not boring, Poppy," he replied. "I just think we should know where we are."

"Pfft! We can figure that out whenever we want! C'mon, join me!" She yanked the map out of his hands, sticking it in her hair. "Or you'll never see your precious map again." She leaned in, touching noses with him as she smirked.

His eyes widened, panicked. "Geez, Poppy, keep your eyes on the road!" He leaned in front of her to grab the steering wheel, taking back control. "Are you _trying_ to kill us?"

"I wouldn't have to if you'd just sing with me—"

"Alright, alright, I'll sing! But please, focus before we both die!"

She rolled her eyes, fixing them back on the road as they began to spiral up a mountain. "Okay, fine, if you insist, Grumpy." Then she turned up the radio to top volume and this time, both of them began to sing.

Singing with her like this, having no idea where they were, but enjoying it nonetheless with no one else around—okay, Branch had to admit it was fun. His spirits were definitely lifted five minutes later, when Poppy closed her eyes and tipped her head back to serenade them with the final note of a song.

The only problem was that her eyes were not on the road anymore, and she nearly drove straight into another Caterbus whizzing by from the other lane, one that had just appeared from around the corner since they were circling up a mountain.

They would've crashed if not for Branch leaning forward once again and quickly swerving away. "Oh my GOSH, Poppy! We almost DIED! I TOLD you singing wouldn't help!" he cried.

Poppy was already cracking up.

"It's not funny!" he insisted. But he couldn't deny that now he was laughing, too.

"Then why are you laughing?" she cried, hysterical.

"Because—because—I'm trying not to!" he finally said, burying his face in his hands to muffle his laughter. "Just keep driving!"

"Even your sacred map couldn't have saved us from that!" she howled, ignoring him. "We'll never meet up with our friends at the campsite on time, will we?"

"Not if we die," Branch snickered, face still in his hands. "Which is absolutely _not_ funny."

"Try saying that with a straight face, and maybe I'll believe you," grinned Poppy.

"Quit being so cute! I'm seriously trying not to—not to—laugh!" He broke into another burst of laughter, replaying what had happened in his mind.

"If you can sing and laugh at the same time, then I'll get you a chocolate ice cream cone," challenged Poppy.

He bit his lip to squelch any more laughter, and he lifted his head to give her his best "where-on-earth-did-that-come-from" look. "You're insane."

"You're pretty crazy yourself, Blueberry."

And all Branch could do was roll his eyes.


End file.
